Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99
|engine = 2.0-liter powerplant |torque = 184.43 ft-lb |power = 294 HP |pp = 474 PP |speed = |topspeed = 153mph (246kph) (MAX) |0-60 = |gt5type = |gt6type = |weight = 960kg (2094lbs) |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower |length = 4167mm |width = 1855mm |height = 1305mm |displacement = 1998cc }} This article is about the F2 Kit Car first appeared in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec. For the fictional rally car featured in Gran Turismo 2, see Citroën Xsara Rally Car. The Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 is a rally car based on the pre-facelift Citroën Xsara. It first appeared in Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec, and has appeared in every main game since, with the exception of Gran Turismo Sport. During the 1999 WRC season, Philippe Bugalski achieved two overall victories with this car, the first at the Rally Catalunya and the second at the Tour de Corse, achieving the 7th place overall at the end of the season. Description "An incredible F2 kit car that overcame WRC cars to become overall champion." Acquisition GT3 This car can be bought at the Citroën dealership for 350,000 Credits. It can also be won by completing the Super Special Route 5 Rally event. GT4 This car can be bought at the Citroën New Car Dealership for 750,000 Credits. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 750,000 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 145,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 11 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 150,000 Credits. It has a simple interior. Trivia *The car represented in the game is based on the #16 vehicle entered at the 1999 Rally Catalunya and driven by Philippe Bugalski. This is identifiable due to the "MoviStar" stickers above the door numbers, the "RACC" logo below the door numbers and the "Rallye Catalunya - Costa Brava" sticker on the hood. **Curiously, the car displays an incorrect driver number in the games. Since its first appearance, this car was always depicted with the #17. This could be a reference to the 1998 Catalunya Rally, where Philippe Bugalski drove a #17 Citroën Xsara during said rally, and achieved the 5th place overall at the end of the event. Pictures Citroën_Xsara_Rally_Car_'99_(GTPSP).jpg|The Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo PSP. The "Magneti Marelli" and "OZ Racing" logos were removed from the car. Citroën_Xsara_Rally_Car_'99_(PS3).jpg|The Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 5 and Gran Turismo 6. While the "Magneti Marelli" and "OZ Racing" logos were re-added, the "RACC" logo was removed and the "MoviStar" sticker was replaced with a "Polyphony Digital" logo. Additionally, the "Rallye Catalunya - Costa Brava" sticker was replaced with a "Rally Tokyo R246" sticker. CIT.jpg|The Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 as it appears in Gran Turismo 4. Videos Gran Turismo 3 - Citroën Xsara Rally Car PS2 Gameplay HD Gran Turismo 4, 325 of 708 cars 1999 Citroen Xsara Rally Car-0 Gran Turismo For PSP Citroen Xsara Rally Car 99 Gran Turismo 5 Citroën Xsara Rally Car '99 (PS3) Gran Turismo 6 Citroen Xsara Rally Car '99 (PS3) Notes Category:GT3 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Citroën Rally Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s rally cars Category:Coupes Category:Turbocharged Cars Category:Cars under 4200 mm Category:Level 11 Cars Category:Cars available in GT3 arcade mode